Puppet Conqueror
The Puppet Conqueror is a member of the Blasphemous Seven among the Arg. Like multiple other members of the group he's one of the many commanders to the Acolytes, and one of the group's Soul Hunters. Appearance Puppet Conqueror is a large, humanoid puppet being with an overall similar look to that of old-style Dummy puppets to him. He has a strange, long-dried liquid dripping from his eyesockets, mouth and small parts of his body, and an overall greenish tone to his entire appearance overall. He seems to have mid-sized classic puppet crosses connecting his arms to his torso. Said arms have reptilian shin from underneath the shell and noticeably lack hands, instead having multiple long strings that can apparently "control other objects". His torso has the phrase "I WANT TO BE LIKE YOU" phrase scarred to it, and the legs end in reptilian feet (specifically crocodile-esque) and have small bits of shin, similar to the arms. He has eerily human eyeballs within his head that are rolled into the back of it permanently, aswell as a possible second jaw with long needle teeth behind his main one. His neck is oddly organic-looking and can be presumably elongated to extend the Conqueror's full body length. It's unknown if all said traits, along with the shin from his arms and certain part of his legs hint to an unseen body from within his shell. Real form Just like the Scream, Strikeout and Entertainer, Puppet Conqueror isn't originated from a human sinner, instead being fully created from Satan. Due to this, it's implied he might have a "Real" form and that his puppet shell is merely a manifestation. Personality TBA Prior to the Arg After being defeated by an opposing force, Baphomet restarted his plan to invade Earth by making himself a "greater" being, believing his narcissism led to his defeat. First, he began by willingly removing all emotions he deemed unnecessary so that they wouldn't possibly cloud his judgement and ruin his schemes ever again. Through said process, he completely removed all the emotions he didn't find necessary from his own body, such as said narcissism. Due to being made of malevolent human thoughts however, he realized a few of his emotions were mankind's sins in their beliefs. From the "sins" he separated, he specifically decided to experiment with his Envy and Despair at the same time, just to see how they could possibly develop on their own. Both of them ultimately became stable beings, with Envy naturally having the exact same envious feelings towards mankind Baphomet himself once had, and thus physically manifested in a way that properly represented so, calling it the "Puppet Conqueror". However, the one who actually managed to prove itself as a successful experiment first was Despair. This led to the latter being deemed as the first experiment and initial leader of the Seven, with the Conqueror essentially losing everything he could've gotten in the process. Story TBA Symbolism TBA Trivia TBA Gallery Puppet_Conqueror.jpg|Todd's rough sketch of what he described the Puppet Conqueror to look like, being slightly off-model. Envy.jpg|A detailed reference sketch of The Conqueror Puppet Conqueror Basement.jpg|The Conqueror at the bottomToy Safari's basement steps P P